bloonsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fan-made bloons tower defense 3
oh my gosh, your on another version of these, to see the previous versions, see Fan-made bloons tower defence or Fan-made bloons tower defence 2. "last round for easy" --after round 49 "last round for medium" --after round 64 "if your on hard, i think zomg is gonna kill you" --after round 84 "atotw coming next level" --after round 99 "mmbfbotabotg coming next round" --after round 149 this is the 3rd version (Also known as Techno Edition), now more harder then ever, but with new towers to bust down those bloons! towers NOTE: '''Names in '''bold '''are exlusive to "Techno" type worlds. dart monkey cost: 170 tack shooter cost: 300 boomerang tower cost: 450 ninja monkey cost:510 '''large tack shooter cost: 600 monkey from DA FUTURE cost: 2044 spike-o-pult cost: 845 mini super monkey cost: 1300 super monkey cost: 3400 hyper monkey cost: 6800 mini totmg cost: 15000 bomb tower cost: 595 homing dart monkey cost: 200 monkey buccaner cost: 510 banna farm cost: 100 future monkey cost: 500 lightsaber monkey cost:850 futuristic banana machine cost: 200 plasma blaster monkey cost: 360 ditched robo monkey cost: 900 future buccaner monkey cost: 620 road place items single spike cost: 1 mine cost: 5 large mine cost: 10 plasma mine cost: 25 road spikes cost: 25 techno spikes cost: 60 pineapple cost: 30 large spike cost: 50 purple plasma spikes cost: 75 red hot spikes cost: 80 robotic pineapple cost: 70 corrosive acid cost: 100 bloons NOTE: '''Names in ''italic ''mean it can be any type of bloon (excluding MOAB-Class) red bloon rbe: 1 blue bloon rbe: 2 ''bloon copier'' rbe: ? (appears randomly) green bloon rbe: 3 yellow bloon rbe: 4 pink bloon rbe: 5 snail bloon rbe: 6 '''robo bloon rbe: 8 white and black bloons rbe: 9 (each) plasma gun bloon rbe: 11 camo bloon '' rbe: depends on bloon ''regrowth bloon rbe: depends on bloon camo regrowth bloon rbe: depends on bloon mini ceramic bloon rbe: 22 zebra bloon rbe: 30 photonegative bloon rbe: depends on bloon, multiplied by 2 laser bloon rbe: 45 rainbow bloon rbe: 60 hologram bloon rbe: 70 ceramic bloon rbe: 104 techbloon rbe: 256 pyro bloon rbe: 420 final bloon rbe: 505 moab-class bloons moab rbe: 616 bfb rbe: 3,884 DDT rbe: 616 dbb rbe: 11,652 zomg rbe: 16,204 mmbfbotabotg rbe: 32,483 moab robot rbe: 64, 594 atotw rbe: 64,966 missle bfb rbe: 999 mini tigris rbe: 394,149 tgbfb rbe: 942,583 irluminaty bloon rbe: 33,333 ttgl bloon rbe: 1,039,286 Super ABOTG rbe: 30,000 master of all blimps rbe: 4,294,193 E.L.I.T.E. rbe: 999,999 massive zomg rbe: 834,824,492 future MMBFBOTABOTG rbe: 999,999,999 trivia *massive zomg has alot of rbe, thanks to the new towers, it's new upgrades will take it down *mmbfbotabotg now comes in round 150 *fan-made bloons tower defence 4 is extremely hard *contra bloons tower defence is after fmbtd4 *This introduces "Techno" type worlds. *This is E.L.I.T.E.'s first appearance. *"Techno" mode is unlocked once you have completed every map on any difficulty. *The resolution is 600x800. *More info soon. Category:Games